Tamed
by cmep420
Summary: Yay my 2nd story.Young Naruto pushes his "brother" Kyuubi to help him find a place where they can be happy. Kyu agrees, wanting Naruto to be happy. But would he find happiness in Ikebukuro? And whom with? Yoai! Reviews would make me happy.
1. Change of Scenery

"Normal voice's"

_**Kyuubi's voice in Naruto head**_

**Kyu's voice in dreamscape or in control**

Change of Scenery

(Naruto pov)

Another tricky trick filled day, why am I so foolish and, and, um? What was the word that Jiji used? Oh yeah humble, not that he said about me.

"_**To your face anyway kit, come spend some time with your aniki." **_Naruto sighed as he walked in to his lousy apartment and kicked the door shut. He mumbled in a minute checking the cabinets finding no food.

"I'm gonna need to tell jiji about this tomorrow hopefully if I manage to see him."

"_**Good luck with that kit"**_ Kyuubi said dripping with sarcasm.

"Keep it up I wont visit you Kyu!" said Naruto bitterly.

"_**Ha! I can force you over in your sleep. But I don't want to tarnish the wonderful aniki image you have of me." **_the young one snorted the went to lay down on his bed. Naruto sighed again and closed his eyes.

(Dreamscape)

Naruto looked around at the world of his making. Twilight bathed the land, the moon glowed brightly over the trees and the rolling grassy hills. Naruto got antsy wondering how Kyu was going to present him self this time. Then he felt something breathe behind him where recently stood.

"**There you are kit." **Kyu was an identical six year old like Naruto except for the crimson hair, red fox eyes, claws, and his ears and tails. Kyu gave Naruto a hug which was returned like always. Kyu started worry when they didn't part.

"**What's wrong? You'll eat again or the mobs? You know that I can get you out of their stupid human traps."**

"Thank you Kyu. For saving me all the time, I relies your grow tired of constantly saving me. But I wish you are on the outside with me. I don't want to be alone out there anymore. I want you by my side." Naruto cried out. Kyu wrapped his nine tails around the bony little boy in hopes to comfort him some.

"**If , if I knew a way I would, but kit think of the consequences if I could make it happen. You would be killed then whole village would be damned for your death."**

"Aww I didn't think you liked me that much, Kyu?" Naruto grinned very fox like stepping away from Kyu slightly.

"**I should be saying that to you. You know of my reputation, sadly that's gone now that I take care of my puny otouto." **Kyu said dramatically. Then he frowned seeing Naruto space out and his smile disappear.

"**What is it?"**

"Nothing."

"**Spill it."**

"No."

"**NOW!" **Kyu bark loud enough to resonate threw their realm. The blonde stared at the ground kicking tufts of grass.

"Can you get me out this town. I was thinking the counsel will either kill us or lock us up forever. Even if I'm not locked up no one will want to be with me friend or more later on partner when the time comes." Kyu was stupefied, he really gave it some serious thought.

"**What about the Third? I thought you loved him?" **Naruto shook his head.

"Not as much as I thought I did. I mean with out me to worry about he can have an easier hold on the village right? So can you help me out. Kyu?" Kyu sighed he could do some thing. The poor kit didn't deserve any of this.

"**Ok, I can teleport you some where else. Warning though you'll end up somewhere random but outside the Elemental Nations." **those blue eyes lit up as if the were powered by the sun.

"Wow Kyu, really we can leave yes! When? Can we go now? Sooner the better." Naruto jumped up and down thrilled. The fox bijuu sighed he's lucky (in a way) I'm the one he got stuck with, the others wouldn't have the ability to teleport.

"**If you want to go now, we can go now" **

"Right lets do this! What do you want me to do?"

"**Hm, come closer kit and hold out your hands." **Kyu focused chakra to his own stretched hands.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked confused.

"**I going to combine my power with you. Our landing might not be a graceful one. I don't want you to get hurt because of me again."**

"Yeah but I would be willing to forgive you this once." Naruto joked making the fox fellow smile. "wait isn't bad if we combine wont you disappear? I don't want to loose you!"

"**No, you would be able to protect your self better and you'll never get rid of me your stuck with your aniki for eternity kit."**

"Will it hurt?"

"**No, because I'm willingly doing this." **Naruto watch Kyu's crimson Chakra swirl around his person. Kyu's shirt burned off reveling the seal Naruto has seen so man times.

"**Now kit remove the seal then grab my hands tight." **Naruto grasped one of his aniki's hands then slowly placed his other hand on the seal's slightly pealing edge. He glanced at Kyu whom nodded patiently. Naruto ripped the seal off in one tug then quickly took Kyu's other hand. Power flowed in and around the young child filling completing him.

(Third Hokage)

Suddenly I felt familiar sinister chakra that took so many lives including the beloved Fourth. Thirty ANBU materialized in my office to confirm what I already know.

"Sir what your orders? Kill or contain?" the spared a moment to scowl at the rat ANBU.

"Surround the apartment and keep people away-"

"_**Hey old man third, Naruto want's to talk to you. Get over to this shit hole you crammed us in to. You gotta be alone, keep your dogs out side. Hurry up!" **_The Kyuubi's voice rang out in the office for everyone to hear.

"Your not about to listen to him sir? He'll kill you if go in alone." said a cat ANBU.

"Naruto wont let him and I trust Naruto to make the right choices. Lets get going."

(Normal pov)

Ninja from all over the village felt the evil vibe pass around them. The clans sent out their powerful fighters to see what was happening. The Uchiha's had more then half their police force to assess the situation.

"Niisan you have to leave? To that power source, what is it?"

"I cant tell you Sasuke but some day when your older you find out."

"When, by who?" Itachi sighed trying to be patient with the young Uchiha.

"Most likely by the very person that holds the power if you become his friend." Itachi started to hurry.

"Who is he?" Sasuke yelled.

"He's your age that's all I can say." with that he vanished.

The Third along with even more ANBU stood out side the building feeling overwhelming power in the process of being suppressed. The Third started to ascend the stairs to Naruto's apartment when he was stopped.

"I'm going in alone, no one is coming with me. I can handle myself." he said without turning around.

"But sir let us wait out side the door!"

"No that is final!" he shouted leaving them behind. The Hokage knocked on the door.

"Com_**e in**_!" said two distinct voices. A happy one and a slightly grouchy one. Cautiously the door was pushed opened, the room had a glowing red tint.

"Can you close the door jiji?" the door was closed on request.

"Naruto what is going on? Why did you release the nine tails?" Naruto scratched his head and looked to his left. The Third followed his gaze then gasped. Naruto's twin was walking calmly with a filled back pack.

"_**Hey old man. You telling him or me?" **_said Kyu when he looked up at their guest. Kyu sighed as said nothing and threw the pack at him.

"Naruto asked me to take him away from the village. I can imagine you know why."

"You cant just take him! Where would you go! Your home is here." Naruto and Kyu's anger flared up.

"_**I**_/He _can take __**him**__/me away! This is no home it's a prison! If I/__**he**__ don't/__**doesn't **__leave now it'll be a body bag later! I/__**he **__can form dreams outside this hell! __**I will make sure of that.**_ _**I know it's kinda wrong but I've never betrayed Naruto's trust or lied to his face." **_Naruto and Kyu snarled simultaneously. The Third flinched under their combined anger.

"I still can't permit you…two to leave." he said regaining his composure. The duo broke out their foxy grins and laughed loud enough to send chills up everyone's spines.

"_**Like you can stop us. It's already been done." **_the Thirds eyes bugged out.

"What do you mean?" he asked perplexed as the duo looked quite innocent.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you jiji who knows if we meet again. I can't take the every day torture anymore it's to much, you understand right? I'm in the process of finding a place where no one knows me or of me, it'll be easier finding a place to live that way. Kyu will be there for me every step of the way so I won't be alone."

"_**He'll be happier and make friends there apposed to here." **_Kyu cut in be for the Hokage could say any thing.

"Can't you wait a few days?"

"_**HA! After our little power display."**_

"Besides um," Naruto fumbled sheepishly, "we're not here anymore. Kyu wanted to be on the safe so we already left, most likely already arrived some where. I wanted to say goodbye is all." Naruto ran over to the Third giving him a gigantic hug then ran back to Kyu.

"_Bye jiji__**/old man!**_" the duo poofed surprising the elderly Hokage even more.

"When did he learn kage bunshin? He wondered.


	2. Really Different

Really different

(Normal pov)

A loud whinny mixed with the roar of a motorcycle zoomed through the city. Several people out on the streets late at night are all ways trying to get pictures or even a glance of the being known as the dark rider. As the leather clad biker cruised around Ikebukuro she sensed a highly powerful evil energy that scared her a little. She knew she had to find it and do something be it became a problem.

(Naruto pov)

My vision was tinted red, blacking out every few seconds after a painful landing. It felt like we drifted for hours waiting too get to our destination. I rolled my head up and rested my chin on the grass.

"Kyu? Heeeey, Kyu?" I spoke aimlessly aloud. I grew worried when there was no response.

"_KYU!"_ I screamed in my mind.

"_**Ow! Damn, calm the hell down. Do you know how much energy it takes to freaking teleport? Surprisingly enough you have more energy then me. You should at least be tired especially since we are one being."**_

"_Yeah, all purpose bijuu complete with dual personality disorder."_

"_**Oi, get out of your 9 tailed chakra form. Some one is gonna notice the bright light that's coming off ya."**_ I was confused I don't even know how I ended up like this.

"_Um, how?"_

"_**Basically just think of yourself normal again. Switch to your regular chakra."**_

"_Right!" _I said feeling pretty stupid.

"_**Don't beat your self up kit. Don't go thinking that your stupid because your not, everyone makes mistakes. This is new after all and you got me to help you. I'll help you find a place so I can, I mean you can sleep."**_

"_Nice recovery"_ I grinned.

"_**I thought so!" **_he grinned toothily back. I failed to suppress a yawn as I looked around. I wondered in to the open a little wary of my unknown surroundings, that resembled a park.

"What a pretty fountain." Kyu started laughing.

"_**Geez Naruto your starting to sound like an old…What is that?"**_ a loud vroom noise disrupted Kyu's train of thought as it kept getting loud as it approached us. What scares me is that the strange noise sounds like it's come from everywhere. I backed up to the fountain, but you know me being clumsy I trip and nearly fell in. I would of if wasn't for my death grip on the rim of the fountain. I also heard a scraping/grinding sound near by. I look down at the attached stone bench with five deep gouge marks, then at my hands to see claws.

"AH, Kyu what the hell is this!"

"_**Stop bitching, you got long nails SO what. Trim them once in a while and they wont get like that."**_ Obviously hiding something.

"Kyu!" I half questioned and half demanded.

"_**You may…look a little different. Side effects for merging with me, fine print you know. Just look in the fountain."**_ Terrified I turned to the water, the only light that was available aside from the horribly dim street lamps was the moon. It was unmarred by clouds like the rest of the sky. I took a deep breath and looked down. I cursed my self for having bad luck. My ears were pointed but not on top my head at least, my eyes are an exact copy of Kyu's bloody red ones, and I notice when my jaw dropped that my k9's are longer and sharper. I was wrapped up in my self so much I almost missed the "thing" that was releasing the noise stop near me.

(Celty pov)

I finally found the source of the energy, but I'd be lying if I wasn't surprised by what I saw. It hard to believe such power is coming from this little boy I thought as I got off my bike. He tried not to look at me directly I was still able to how scared he was. I bend down in front of him as unthreatening as possible and pulled out my PDA.

'Are you ok? Why are you alone?' the boy crept closer to read the message.

"I-I don't hurt much anymore. I ran away from the gates hell to find a better place to live." he said gaining confidence with every word.

'What about your parents/family? Do any of them live here?' I asked not sure about the gates of hell comment.

"My parents are dead. I have no family at all," he sighed and I swear I heard him mumble, couldn't get any if I tried.

"This is my first being here, where ever this is. Also I just arrived if you're wondering that is." smiling sort of.

'What is your name? I'm Celty Sturluson.' the blonde boy grinned a mega watt smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He held out his little hand for me to shake it. As I shook it I couldn't help but find him so adorable.

'I'm not gonna be mad, but your they cause of they energy surge just now, aren't you?' I asked diving in to the next question. Naruto began to move from foot to foot nervously.

"Promise?" I nodded but to notice to the strange series of expressions he wore briefly.

"I'm not human any more I'm half bijuu now." Now I was confused.

'What do you mean? What is a bijuu? Is it a demon?' Naruto started to tell me every thing that happened, about bijuu, his life (Kyu fed him the right words) as if he could not help himself. And all those sad parts I new I wouldn't be able to stop myself. When he finished his story I gave him a big hug. Naruto froze up, then relaxed returning the hug himself.

"Thank you" Naruto said shakily. I was never thanked for giving a hug before well except from Shinra for his birthdays.

'You don't have to thank me for some thing like that J' Naruto blushed then he growled.

'Did…he say some thing?' the young one nodded.

"Yea called me a school girl cause I blushed."

'Ignore him you look cute when you blush!' he beamed at me.

'Would you by any chance want to live with a friend and I? My friend is called Shinra he's, ah, a little eccentric but all around he's a nice guy.' Naruto looked worried.

"You wouldn't mind living with a monster?"

'Wha-what your not a monster! Your different, I'm different everyone on this planet is different it is what makes us human.'

"How are you different?" he asked calmly while I was hesitant.

'It's a little scary just don't scream.'

"I don't judge people on appearances, it's not right." said Naruto seriously. My hands shook as I removed my helmet. The blonde's eyes went big then smiled warmly as he watched my shadows dance around my neck.

"You look awesome! What kind of things can your shadows do?" said Naruto as he jumped up and down. I got all flustered seeing him get excited like Shinra does, but in a good way.

'I can create a scythe my weapon of choice.' after I showed him the message I created my scythe, his eyes glowed with excitement. Naruto's stomach growled loudly causing him to blush and grin sheepishly. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

'What do you want to eat?'

"RAMAN!" he yelled excitedly. I put my helmet back on, as we neared my steed I created a side cart for Naruto whose face lit again. After a quick stop to a corner store, many strange looks, and over two dozen different varieties of ramen we arrived home. I rolled my bike in to the lift, Naruto's crimson eyes darted around as the lift shuddered to life. He shrank in to the side cart.

'Its ok. Never been on a lift or an elevator?' He nodded enthusiastically.

"I was never aloud to be near important buildings, those had elevators." we rolled out of the elevator Naruto and I exited my steed. It whinnied so I patted it gently, Naruto began to do the same to it's side. I was surprised again when it purred (sorta) at his touch then rolled a way to the storage area. I walked confused to the door and unlocked it. We journeyed to the kitchen at least I that's what I thought. After I placed the bags on the counter I left the room to find our guest. Not having to look far Naruto was performing a visual sweep of the room while murmuring at least a hundred different things at once.

"Sorry but I couldn't help but to stare at this room its…amazing. It's a little nerve racking to be in a room or a house this expensive." said Naruto before he spun around to meet my presences. I shrugged off the sad feeling I felt and motioned him to the kitchen.

'Do you know how to make these? I never made this before.' Naruto laughed as he dug through the plastic bags.

"These have simple directions on them so even morons like me can understand-" I smacked the backside of his head, I started to regret that actions seeing the young boy tear up.

'Don't call your self a moron, idiot, freak, monster, or anything along those lines got it!' I stood firm watching him, Naruto nodded.

'I'm ah, it's a little tough love I don't want you to hate your self for who you are.' I knelt down placing a hand on his tiny shoulder. Naruto hesitantly shoved himself in to my body apologizing. I rubbed his back till he calmed down. We managed to cook his ramen, he took out half of what was bought before he was full.

"Why didn't you eat?" he asked curiously.

'I cant eat, no head. I don't lose energy except around Shinra that guy just sucks the energy out of people.'

"Where is he anyway?" Naruto questioned scanning the area.

'Over night school field trip some where. He gets back at the end of the school day tomorrow.

"Oh, ok."

'He's not gonna do any thing to you. I wont let him try, if he does just fake cry and tell him to stop being mean.'

"If that doesn't work? I wouldn't want to hurt him on accident or in Kyu's case not so accident."

'He knows when to stop messing around. We'll pick him up, is it ok he asked before I met you? You can wait here if you want. We'd get back quickly.' Naruto shook his head.

"I wanna come with you, to see more of this town or is it a city?" Naruto wondered. He asked all sorts of questions about everything electronics, DVDs/CDS, even about the little bit of my past I could remember. I suggested it was time we went to sleep, he agreed not having any where to put him I thought about putting him in my bed.

"No. I'll sleep on the couch I'm not taking your bed. I'll be comfortable on the couch. I really don't mind, Celty." Deciding it would be easier winning against a brick wall I set up the couch with sheets, a blanket, and some pillows.

'Do you need a night light or anything else?'

"No I'm fine. Thanks," I tucked him in, "I finally know what its like to have a mom." he whispered falling in to a deep slumber, I was startled. I was never motherly before I met him. Though I have wondered what it would be like, but obviously I would never ask Shinra about it. Naruto will stay with us I wont take no for an answer from Shinra tomorrow.

(Normal pov 2:48)

Naruto started wake up felling completely rested for the first time in a really long time. He sat up hearing someone shuffling around. Celty was tidying up a bit trying to be quite.

"Morning Celty." said Naruto giggling watching the dullahan jump.

'Well to be more accurate good after noon. Do you have any extra clothes?' she asked sitting one the couch next to him.

"No, Kyu didn't remind me to do so. I was to excited and preoccupied with leaving the village I didn't think to bring stuff. I know not one of my brightest moments." Celty then had an idea. Her shadows started to warp and take on specific shapes. After a minute a black pair of pants and a black t shirt manifested. Celty handed them to Naruto.

'Sorry about the color we'll get you more colorful clothes later.' Naruto changed in his all black attire then him and Celty left the apartment to wait for Shinra. The ride to Raira Academy wasn't long. They hide in an ally next to the school while Celty texted Shinra where she was and there was a surprise. Then hastily added don't get any sick ideas. Naruto paced restlessly after the bell rang and still no Shinra. Celty started fidgeting watching Naruto pace.

'Stop pacing your making me antsy.' He stopped when felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm, I cant help it being around all these people is making my nervous." said Naruto without facing the screen. I thought only Shinra was able to read my thoughts Celty wondered. The blonde boy started pacing again and Celty couldn't take it anymore. The black rider snatched up Naruto in her arms to keep him still. He wriggled for a bit, but wore him self out and rested his head on Celty's shoulder.

"Celty! When did we have a kid, Celty! Let me see our son!" yelled a young man. Naruto was scared to face the loud man then heard a fwump sound and felt the absence of one of the riders arms. He was placed on the ground and got a screen shoved in his face.

'THAT is Shinra.' The writhing man stood up, immediately started to analyze the fox boy.

"How interesting. Your eyes aren't human, you have pointed ears, Hm? Are those whiskers?" Naruto backed up out of the alley.

"They make you cute, you are entirely to cute! You must be our kid! Or at least Celty's." Shinra spouted pulling the scared boy in to a hug and spinning around pinning his 'child' to his chest.

'Knock it off Shinra your gonna scar him for life! I was want if Naruto can stay with us, we'll explain everything later.' Shinra put Naruto down and smiled.

"Sure thing, we got room," he put his gaze on Naruto again "you don't have anywhere else to go right?" he received a nod.

"_**Kit something ominous is coming though intriguing at the same time."**_

"_What do you mean Kyu?"_

"_**Hm? Just act cute."**_

"_What do you mean?" _Foot steps stopped behind him and a shadow cast over him.

"Well, well, well who is this?" Celty and Shinra visibly stiffened. Naruto turned to face the elder boy. Crimson fox eyes met a rusty red and a raised eye brow.

"Your new! I love those eyes. Whiskers? How rude am I, my name is Izaya Orihara and you are?" said Izaya crouching down in front of Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Are you friends with Shinra?" Izaya was transfixed by those unnatural eyes wanting more info on the young boy.

"Hm? Oh yes we have several classes together and friends since early middle school." Naruto scratch his head trying to look as calm as possible in front of this older boy trying to deem him safe to be around or Kyu's new entertainment. He forgot how sharp his nails were and cut himself muttering an ouch. Rusty eyed boy gently pulled Naruto's hand in to his earning a slight yelp. What he noticed weren't nails, more like talons or claws. Interesting.

"Hey Izaya we actually need to go home and go clothes sh- yeow!" Shinra was interrupted by Celty's elbow in his ribs.

"That's great I wanna join your merriment. If you want me to Naruto?" before the poor boy could answer an animalistic warrior call was heard.

"!" Naruto's sharp eyes saw a medium sized object fly right at him and Izaya. Naturally Izaya gained a sixth sense about these things involving that brute. Kyu was about to take over when Izaya pulled his brother in close and roll out of the way of the metal object. Kyu smirked watching Naruto clutching his saviors uniform like a life line and burying his face in to the elders chest thinking this is a fun city, yes it is. Naruto shook uncontrollable while sensing impending doom from all directions especially from the one who held him. A blonde boy in Shinra's grade walked in to the alley brandishing a crossing sign. Celty threw her shadows tightly around the blond beast shaking out of anger.

"Now calm down Celty, Shizuo didn't see Naruto. Izaya saved him he's fine. Don't kill him!" Celty released him but destroyed the sign.

"Must you never think you thick headed idiot! You almost killed a child." Izaya snarled while rubbing Naruto's back. Shizuo looked a the spiky blond haired child his enemy was holding. He was in shock now, 'I cant believe I almost killed a little boy and just as bad he was reprimanded by the flea!' Shizuo thought flopping against a wall. He watched Shinra, Celty, and the flea trying to get the boy to smile. Naruto turned his head toward the other blonde seeing regret written all over his face.

"_What should I do about him Kyu? Wouldn't it be a good idea to make many friends as possible here?"_

"_**Sure why not. Just act cute and that muscle head will melt at your feet."**_ Naruto crawled out of Izaya's lap and headed for Shizuo.

"Don't he's dangerous." Izaya warned snagging the young ones arm.

"_**Oooo the possessive type."**_

"_What did you say?"_

"_**Remind me to teach you how to fight later."**_ Naruto shook off Izaya to once again head for Shizuo.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, um, you are?" Shizuo slid down the wall to be closer in height to the boy that was addressing him.

"Shizuo Heiwajima. I'm sorry about nearly…you know…UGH!" he angrily balled up his hands till he felt a small one rest on his arm.

"It's ok Shi-Shizuo I forgive you. You don't have to force your self if your not good at voicing your emotions, well beside anger and frustration you got those down pretty well." said Naruto with a cute grin. Shizuo was shocked like everyone else but Naruto was a forgiving person that believed in second and in extreme conditions third chances. The fake blonde couldn't help but stare at Naruto's eyes so what poetry comes out of his mouth?

"Why do your eyes resemble cats?" Everyone slapped their foreheads.

"Actually it's a fox-"

"Naruto we must go remember were going shopping and don't worry about the cost I can handle it!" said Shinra a little sporadic picking up Naruto with ease as Celty wheeled her steed to the street.

"See you in school tomorrow."

"Hmfp, later." Shizuo replied waving to the group excluding Izaya.

"Bye, bye Shinra, Black rider, and Kit." Izaya said cheerfully before bouncing away.

"Huh, Kyu calls me Kit too." Celty shook her helmet and Shinra wondered who Kyu was.


	3. New Start

Sorry for being late the weather is screwing with my wireless, sorry again. I will upload others when the weather isn't a bitch. I'm starting a Vampire Knight x Naruto if you have an idea on what dude he should be with like Kaname or Zero. Check out my youtube videos: cmep420

New Start

(Shinra pov, children clothing store)

I didn't think I'd be in a place like this, at least not till Celty and I got married. I was giddy poking through random shirt racks.

"Oh, oh how about this Naruto!" I sad excitedly holding a red shirt with a cartoon fox on the front and the word Foxy underneath.

"Hell no!" Naruto yelled repulsed while Kyu laughed his ass off.

'I agree with Naruto and that's a girls shirt. Stick to the BOY'S section of the store Shinra.'

"Young man teach your brother some manners! This isn't a second hand store for riffraff. He cant just swear loudly here, if does it again you'll be escorted out. Are we clear?" said an ornery old lady wearing the store's uniform and a manager pin. I pushed up my glasses and held up the girls shirt I still had.

"Yes I understand and he's my son, but here is some thing I don't understand. This shirt is quite trashy in my opinion I mean this kind of filth on young girls? Shameful. This kind of thing tells girls at a young age it's ok to be trashy. If I had a girl I'd never let her wear this so it's easy to mistake this store for a second hand store."

"Young people shouldn't be even having kids and still in school no less." she noted the fact Shinra didn't change out of his uniform.

"Employees shouldn't pick on paying customers besides shouldn't you be yelling at those kids throwing merchandise around?" said Naruto pointing to the area where garments are flying. The managers head snapped up and ran over to the kids barking, "stop that, stop that right now! Where did you brats go?"

"Well that was convenient." I said happily.

"I'm glad they could help." Naruto grinned. I cant help but think he did something like mind control or some thing.

'Lets get some solid color shirts…from the boys section and put that shirt down already.' I put the foxy shirt back and wandered to the boys shirts. I watch Celty pick up several t-shirts admiring them holding them against the blonds small frame. After finding his size we grabbed all sorts of colors while Naruto picked up a few of his own choices with a fox brand design.

"These are way cooler, it even comes in orange! This is a guys shirt Shinra." Celty was laughing at me.

"Oh Celty our son is so mean to his daddy." I flung my self at Celty instead of hugging me she punches me in the stomach.

'Stop fooling around, your not his daddy.' I grinned looking at Naruto who was now looking at jeans.

"I don't know about that. Wouldn't it be a great idea to adopt him as ours? He's gonna be living with us. It would be best to adopt him."

'Shinra your too young to adopt anyone. Of course I want to adopt him the real question does he want us to be his parents?' Celty looked at Naruto hold dark blue jeans and a black pair.

"Naruto come here I wanna ask you some thing serious." he walked over confused, Celty put her hand on his shoulder.

"What would you say that is about, say roughly two years Celty and I adopt you as our child?" Naruto's head dropped down and was silent. I squatted down I front of him wondering what he's thinking about.

"Are you serious?" his voice was heavy.

"I wouldn't joke about stuff like this Naruto." I was completely serious.

'Despite Shinra's goofy nature he does have a serious side.' Celty added.

"Then I'll be more than happy to be your kid." said Naruto with a blazing smile a little teary.

"That's fantastic!" I yelled lifting Naruto up in my arms squeezing him close. I took notice on how insanely light he was, he's way to light.

"Naruto? How much do you eat, your so light. Your gonna eat food that will put some weight on you. It's not healthy for a kid your age to be this light."

"You sound like a doctor, Shinra."

"That's because I'm gonna be one and Naruto call Celty and I mom and dad. Please."

"Then you should be on your best behavior then Shinra cause I wont if you annoy me."

"Whaaaaaa that is so cruel. Why are you mean to your daddy?" Celty smack his head. 'Lets pay for these and leave your making a scene.'

"Ok we other places to go any way. We need a new bed, dresser, and some other things for our son." I grinned. I paid for the clothes and gathered the bags then went out side. Celty and I put the bags in the cart, Naruto being silent again and uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Naruto."

"I don't know how to act. All this attention, I never had some one be this nice to me. Willing to give me so much, I-it makes me think something bad is gonna happen." I reached down and gently held his hand.

"It's ok to be confused, just know no matter what happens now or in the future we'll never abandon or hate you. We be here for you, right Celty."

'He's right we'll always be there when ever you needs us.' Naruto smiled fondly at us.

"Can we go home mom, dad." Celty was so happy he called her mom she held him close and threw up in the air a few times causing him to laugh. We could have a rush delivery on the bed and stuff by ordering it online.

(Normal pov, 3 days later)

"You can be serious! No way Shinra, I'm not going." Naruto hollered. Shinra cornered him in the kitchen.

"You're going to primary school and that's final. You need an education Naruto. Your not going to get very far in life without school. Your gonna make friends there-"

"I got all the friends I want you, Celty, Izaya, Shizuo, and Kyu!" Shinra's cheerful disposition disappeared.

"Your going because I already enrolled you. I'm dropping you off before I go to school starting Monday. Come on try on your uniform." Naruto shoved Shinra away from him accidentally leaving ten claw marks in Shinra's chest. The moment Naruto smelled the blood regretted his actions. Shinra looked at his shirt, blood seeping through wasn't that bad, it did hurt. He brought his gaze his boy finding fear in his eyes. Naruto jumped on to the counter yanked the window open leaped down three floors. Shinra scramble out fear for Naruto's safety. He got to the window to see the scared blonde running away covering a lot over ground.

"Naruto why did you run? I gotta call Celty!"

(Naruto pov)

I got run he's gonna hate me I know it, I knew something bad was going to happen.

"_**Kit what are you doing? Go back." **_Kyu said confused.

"_I can't I attacked Shinra, my almost dad. I could of seriously hurt him he wont forgive me."_

"_**You don't know that for sure kit. Just say your sorry."**_ Kyu tried to console me.

"_A stupid argument caused this I am a monster."_

"_**Stop it no your not. Watch out!"**_

(Normal pov)

Naruto cast a side glance to his right, a van is screeching a halt. Naruto flipped out of the way in time. A brown haired male teen jumped out the drivers seat.

"Where the hell you come from?" he said accusingly.

"Calm down, don't go after him he's just a kid Saburo." Naruto backed up against a power pole, another bandanna wearing male teen climbed from the passengers seat. He pushed the driver behind him. The blonde boy leaning heavily against a pole was scared.

"Are you ok? I'm Kyohei, want to use my cell to call you parents?"

"No he won't listen or want me as his kid any more." Naruto started to cry. Both teens started to freak out, Kyohei kneeled down.

"Hey, hey it's gonna be, ok It cant be that bad. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki but that's not their last name."

"Naruto your adopted?"

"I was gonna in two years till I messed up."

"Whose your-"

"Kit?" Naruto and Kyohei turned slightly to fully face Izaya.

"It is you Kit what are you doing out here alone? Hm, oh Dotachin what are you doing with him?" Kyohei cringed mentally, I hate that name.

"He ran in to traffic. I was going to talk him back to going home." he said as Izaya pulled out his cell.

-His daddy called me worried and asked me to find him, I'll take care of him. Was beamed to Kyohei's cell.

"Want come with me kit, we'll get ice cream." said Izaya.

"Ok, bye Kyo and scary driver." Kyohei waved to Naruto while Subaru hopped back in to his van muttering things. When the duo was on the move Kyohei received a message from Shinra.

-Sorry to bother you did you see a blonde boy with red eyes. I'm trying to find him. He needs to come home!= SK

-Yea Izaya has him I hope it's ok, I was nervous but he said you sent him to find Naruto. = KK

-I asked everyone I know to find him thank for telling me.= SK

-Who is Naruto exactly? = KK

-Oh mine and Celty's son to be! = SK

"What no way Shinra's kid?" Kyohei yelled so loud that Subaru almost crashed his van.

(Normal pov, N + I)

Naruto walked next to Izaya whom had a happy non threatening smile plastered on his face. Naruto looked around with excitement for his new surroundings pushing his sadness to the back of his mind for a while. Many people watch Izaya warily with nasty reputation all ready, so close to a young child. Naruto notice this and unconsciously moved closer to Izaya bumping in to him. Izaya looked at Naruto then every where else. Eyes. Unhappy, worried, disgusted eyes came from all around.

"It's ok kit, I'm gonna tell you some thing you should commit to heart. Don't let what other people think of you make you think lesser of yourself, ne? Now to find that ice cream place." he said snagging Naruto's hand. Izaya glared at everyone who dared to look in their direction, 'Naruto is mine the humans don't deserve him. I'll only look at him, with my eyes. Like I will with every one else.'

(Shinra pov, apartment)

This is nerve wracking, I hope he's safe.

"Ahhh, Celty is gonna kill me!" I yelled at my self pulling at my hair imagining the thing Celty would do to me. She tie me upside down, stick me to the ceiling, or worse like she might leave me.

"There's no worse horror then that." I gotta find him who knows what could happen to him on the streets. Help I gotta get help. I pulled out my cell phone to send a mass text. Contacts. Shizuo Heiwajima, Kyohei Kadota, Izaya Orihara. Message.

-Sorry to bother you did you see a blonde boy with red eyes. I'm trying to find him. He needs to come home! Send. I sat down on the couch to play the waiting game.

*Bzzt, bzzt.*

-That boy your talking about was he the one I met in the alley? =SH

-Yes have you seen Naruto? I'm worried about him he got scared and ran away from me. = SK

*Bzzt, bzzt* Hm?

-What happened to him, what did you do to him this time? =IO

-No I haven't seen him I'll keep an eye out with Tom.= SH

-Thanks Shizuo!=SK

-I told him I enrolled him in to primary school. We argued and he pushed me away but he cut me with his claws. Naruto probably thinks I'm mad but I'm not! He's wandering around alone out there please help me find him.= SK

-Of course I'll help. Perhaps I could keep at my place for a day or two till he calms down.= IO

-Maybe I can convince him to school, you know how convincing I am.= IO

-I don't know I want him back home but I'd be great if you could agree to school!= SK

-I'm not going to anything to Naruto if that's what your thinking. He needs to calm down anyway, ne? I'll talk to him he'll feel better, I'll offer a space at home if says no I'll bring him strait home. Promise!= IO

-Alright, Celty's not going to be happy when she finds out.= SK

*Bzzt, bzzt*

-Yea Izaya has him I hope it's ok, I was nervous but he said you sent him to find Naruto. = KK

-I asked everyone I know to find him thank for telling me.= SK

-Who is Naruto exactly? = KK

-Oh mine and Celty's son to be! =SK

-I'm sure you'll figure it out I'll get him to give you a call later. Ja ne!=IO

I can't believe I agreed, I hope Naruto will WANT to come home. Now I must prepare myself.


	4. Weekend At Izaya's

I never have and never will own the characters, songs, they belong to their original owners.

Weekend at Izaya's

(Normal pov)

Izaya was entirely pleased with himself on how he handled Shinra, with Naruto with him too. They sat at the park as the blonde ate his ice cream. When Naruto sat down, Izaya took his place close to Naruto's side with his arms dangling over the back rest of the bench.

"Hey Izaya, why didn't you get a ice cream?" Naruto asked pulling himself from his snack.

"Well that's not the kind of sweet thing I'm in the mood for," Izaya turned the blonde's face toward him more and licked chocolate vanilla swirl smear off his cheek getting precariously close to his lips "unless you count your self." the raven's smirk widened as Naruto turned a deep red.

"_**Well things are getting interesting kit. He seams to like you."**_

"_Only cause I'm new to him, a friend nothing more. I was told by Celty that he loves all humans not including Shizuo."_ Naruto thought getting back to the ice cream.

"_**Not necessarily kit there's exceptions to everything. He better not try any thing till your older, or I give the green lights, or there'll be hell to pay!"**_

"_Oh and here I thought Izaya was you entertainment."_

"_**He will, acting all cute pedo to you or a tooth pick after I make him cry. Either way I'm amused." **_Naruto rolled his eyes at Kyu's statement all the while the other was having a conversation within as well.

'I wonder what is happening with me? This strange. I all most want to toss a my plans away for this boy. There is some thing that pulls me to him, maybe it's just lack of information. That's it. I have so little on him, that's why I can't stay away. Things will return to normal soon enough.'

"_**Hey kit, some ones deep in thought. Maybe we should mess with him?"**_

"_Yeah how?" _Naruto thought dryly.

"_**Snuggle up to him, well turn that pedo in to mush and keep me a secret from him as long as possible." **_Kyu grinned evilly. Naruto sighed then leaned in to Izaya's side causing him to snap back to reality. The rusty eyed teen gazes at the younger and drapes his hand on his shoulder. A harsh early winter wind blows by forcing Naruto to shiver from lack of jacket. Izaya removed his jacket then slipped it on Naruto.

"What about you?" he asked Izaya as he zipped up the jacket.

"Not a problem kit. Shinra contacted me earlier telling me that you ran away. I told him that I'd watch over you and that you can stay with me. If you want to, you can stay with me for a few days or I can bring you back home. Its getting late and colder what do you want to do?"

"_What should I do Kyu?"_

"_**Why are you asking me kit? It is a simple question do you want to go back or with Pedo Pete over here."**_

"I'm not ready to face Shinra yet. I'll go with you." Naruto stood up in front Izaya drowning in his coat.

'He looks too cute.' Izaya thought snapping some pictures with his camera phone for himself, he might share them with his 'parents'.

"Alright we got to catch the train to Shinjuku to get to my apartment. Let's go kit."

"_**Push him more take his hand."**_ Naruto didn't even argue with him and took the others

hand. He was awarded with a semi-surprised expression and he gave Naruto's hand a gentle squeeze before heading for the train station.

(Izaya's place)

What surprised them both was a small bag and a note on his door step. Izaya released Naruto's hand to take the bag and the note. The read said, 'Dear Izaya here's some of Naruto's things. The basics, tell us how he's doing if he doesn't want to talk to us.

P.S. Do any thing to hurt Naruto you'll be breathing through a tube. Celty + Shinra

'I'd better watch my back then.' Izaya smirked. The elder reached in to his pants pocket to get his keys only to remember they're in his jacket this time.

"Pardon me." he said casually resting his arm over Naruto's shoulder placing his hand across the younglings back. Holding him close reaching in to one of the pockets to get his keys. Izaya unlocked the door and Naruto in.

'This is another rich family. Are all the people around here rich?' Naruto thought peering around the living room.

"Like what you see?" Izaya asked his eye analyzing Naruto's movements. They stared at one another, one with a indifferent set eyes the other with amusement. The raven plucked his coat from the fox child, he check the pockets be for hanging it up. Izaya sat down on his couch motioning the boy over. He sat next to Izaya wondering what the were going to do.

"Naruto can you tell me why you ran away?" the blonde was questioned seriously.

"Shinra wants me to school I didn't want to. I yelled at him. I cut him, he was bleeding! He wont want me to live with him. It will be my old village all over again. I wish I wasn't so stubborn I'd go to school without a second thought now. I'm such a screw up I'm gonna push people away here too. Then I'll have to leave this place-oh!" The older pulled young Naruto on his lap and cradled him closer.

"Your not leaving us Naruto. We'd just find you and drag you right back. Shinra and Celty love you so much a blind man could see it. Even that dolt Shizu-chan would be able to see it. Shinra doesn't have the capacity to hate you. You didn't mean to hurt Shinra, you screwed up, your not a screw up."

"_**He speaks the truth kit."**_

"You care about me…a lot, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"My, my I'm hurt, after our time together. If I didn't care you be some where else not hiding out here, ne." Naruto cuddled in to Izaya's chest and muttered thank you. They spent the rest of the night eating take out and watching a horror movie (guess who's idea that was). But it actually backfired with Naruto saying he faced worse horrors. Despite that he enjoyed the movie laughing at stupid half dressed girls running around practically begging to be killed. They never stopped screaming even when the killer was a 100 feet away and moving at a snails pace.

"Time for bed." said Izaya stretching his long limbs out. Naruto nodded sleepily.

"You wanna sleep on the couch or share my bed?" he said innocently enough but those words didn't seem to reach eyes.

"_**Keep it in your pants blood stain!" **_Naruto blushed madly while the elder grinned.

"Your terrible saying that to a six year old." Izaya laughed.

"What I said sleep not sex. I'm not THAT bad. Besides your so mature now I hardly noticed your age not to mention I never new it till now. I thought you were really short."

"Liar."

"Ah , your right I stretched that joke a bit far. Any way here's your clothes, get changed. I'll have a bed set up here but if you change you mind the door will be left open. You already now where the bathroom is. Good night." Izaya leaned down and kissed a very surprised Naruto on the cheek before bounding up the stairs.

"I guess I'll never get board here, Kyu."

"_**I want peace tonight don't go up there."**_

"_Don't worry I'm not, by the way I thought you were gonna teach me to fight?"_

"_**You want me to now?"**_

"_Your choice I wont be able to protect my self from any pedo's."_

"_**Ach, fine just sleep an I'll do the rest."**_ Kyu said wearily.

(Izaya pov, bedroom)

I should send Shinra a message.

-Naruto is fine he's going to sleep right now. He safe and sound.= IO

*Bzzt, bzzt*

"Hello?"

"Izaya did you talk to him? What did he say? Why did he run away?" Shinra rushed.

"Calm yourself, I did talk to him. He told me everything that happened up to when I found him with Dotachin. He thinks your mad that he cut you and doesn't want him with you. If that's true I'll happily take him and have him stay with me."

"You sound like a dirty old man, oh Celty wants me to tell you something. She says,*gulp* um, she will rip you open with her bare hands, tear out your organs, and crush each one in front of your face while your still alive. Also we both strongly suggest you keep you hands to yourself I wont be held accountable for Celty's action."

"Relax our boy is sleeping on the couch, he completely safe with me. Oh you'll be happy to know he's will to go to school, his decision. He'll more than likely agree on things more as a way of redeeming his self."

"That's great-wait our boy? What do you mean by that? Is he coming home tomorrow?"

"Shinra and Celty listening in I'm tired I'm going to sleep. I'll chat with kit as we have a walk around tomorrow and see if he wants to go home. One last thing for Celty, I wouldn't go so low to go after a child. Ja ne." I hung up and began to tap the phone against my chin.

"I can wait till a more appropriate age. Unless he keeps tempting me with that cute face." I glide out of my room over to the landing, then descended the stairs to check my little tease. Naruto was asleep, his blonde locks splayed around his head like a halo. I had to resist touching his hair so I quickly went up stairs to bed.

(Sunday morning, Naruto pov)

"_**Hey kit how long you gonna sleep?"**_

"_Let me be, I'm tired."_

"_**Aww, maybe little brother shouldn't have pushed himself so hard hmm?"**_

"_Bite me!"_

"_**Oooo, someone's grouchy." **_Kyu teased, _**"Pedo Pete is on his way."**_

I sat up hearing Izaya descended the stairs. He was humming some tune that resembled the funeral march. Odd thing to hum in this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Kit. Is there any thing you want for breakfast and raman isn't breakfast."

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest like a brat upon him reading my mind.

"Come now if feed you junk while you're here Celty would kill me."

"I wouldn't let her, I can't loose my precious people." I said seriously. He dropped down to his knees to be eye level with me. He took both my hands in his.

"I'm happy I'm one of your precious people. You are also my precious person, Naruto. Now help me pick out breakfast, then we can walk around Ikebukuro and have lunch at Russian Sushi. How does that sound?"

"Is Russian sushi good?" I asked as Izaya stood up.

"Well it's different but it's good." I thought about it as he watched me patiently.

"Ok!"

(Normal pov, train station)

"Say Naruto are actually going to school like you said you would?" Izaya asked seriously.

"If I answer that can we go to Sunshine's amusement park?" Naruto questioned back. The raven rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression gracing his features.

"Alright. Promise." 'This would be a better chance to get closer to my kit.'

"I'm going to go to school So I can get on Shinra's good side." the boys back tracked to Sunshine's platform.

"You're never on his bad side but him and Celty are gonna be happy that your going. Hell I'm happy." Izaya said as the train rumble in to the station. They backed off as riders got off.

"Why are you happy?" the blonde was confused.

"That's because despite how you think of it now school is important and there's nothing more attractive than some one that _knows things_." the duo walked on to the train managing to snag a seat. Izaya gazed around the car seeing some shady older men, making him unconsciously haul Naruto on his lap. Naruto looked up at his face to see slight hostility and protectiveness. The fox child decided it would be wise to say nothing right now. Izaya noticed how quiet and calm Naruto was, wondering what was wrong. The elder stroked the boys whiskered cheek with his long fingers. The child did nothing but lean back in to his chest with a sigh. Which had a positive reaction on Izaya causing him to snuggle Naruto like a teddy bear.

_Sunshine station next stop._ said the train engineer.

'About time I don't like these men looking at my kit, my drug when they think I'm not looking.'

(Sunshine Amusement park)

'Wow' Naruto thought looking around at all the rides and stands. Izaya watched his ball of energy gain more and more power as he drew every thing in.

"Want to go on a ride, play a game, or look around and see what speaks to you first?" Naruto spun in circles to see what was near by.

"Rides, like that one!" Izaya turned to the young one pointed, which was a very tall roller coaster.

"You sure? Wanna try a smaller one first?"

"That one's first." he was adamant there was no room to negotiate.

"Alright we'll have to walk a bit." 'Maybe he'll see a better ride and wanna go on that instead.' No such luck, Izaya wasn't scared but he didn't want his sun to turn in to a rain cloud. Even though it was still before 12:00 there was a big line. Naruto bounced up and down till they could get on. The bouncy blonde was all smiles as the employee hooked us in the four safety restraints along with the bar. The ride started up then started to click at the first incline, Naruto laughed till the final drop off. He started to get nervous, Izaya reached his arm around the small body and grab the bar. The coaster stopped with a creak at the top, Naruto leaned in to Izaya. The second the coaster went down Naruto grabbed on to Izaya's signature coat.

"Don't let your fears get the best of you kit!" Izaya shouted over the shrieks and hollers of the other passengers. Naruto turned his head forward eyes glued ahead to the plummet to the ground. He willed him self to keep his eyes open to do what Izaya said. Naruto concentrated on being stronger and Izaya, the ride ended after that.

"You ok kit? I hope you aren't sick. Kit? Kit!" Izaya looked around with no Naruto next to him. He wildly searched the immediate area for his blonde. People looked at him and for said blonde.

"Naruto! Come out, Naruto!" Then Izaya spotted the spiky blonde turning a corner with a man. Suspicious person. And dead, very dead! He dashed so closely to a corner, stuffed animals nearly fell from their perch, he seething with rage that some stole his drug. Trying to pin point Naruto with all these people in the way was frustrating.

"NO-" Izaya spun on his heel upon hearing Naruto's voice.

"Dead!" he raced at the man holding his drug and slugged the stranger in the face after pulling him away from the fox child. The raven repeatedly punched the man in the face. Izaya pulled out his switch blade then proceeded to press the blade to his face.

"Give me a good reason to not kill you." there was enough pressure on the blade to puncture the skin causing the blood to pool at the tip.

"Pl-please don't kill m-me! I-I-I thought he was alone!" the stranger stuttered in fear.

"Bull Shit. You disgust me." Izaya moved the tip to his throat.

"Izaya don't." Naruto said in monotone. Izaya turned to his drug with dead eyes.

"You were almost-fine." 'I'll find him later.' the elder pocketed the blade and snatched up Naruto left to the area leaving awe struck people in their wake.

"Do you know how worried I was about you? Never leave my side! Why didn't you scratch him or something." Naruto encircle his arms around his protector's neck.

"I don't like hurting people. I'm sorry. I saw something we could share then that guy came out of nowhere." Izaya sighed.

"Why don't we find that something you brought up then we'll leave for lunch at Russian Sushi." They walked along to the stand Naruto got side tracked at to find the mystery item.

"It's that." Naruto pointed at a twin locket set in the shape of a moon and sun combo.

"Excuse me I want this one right here."

"Yes sir. Would you like the photo taken here too or engraved?" says the perky sales lady.

"Why not, saves the trouble later." the duo head around the display to the camera booth and sat down. Naruto purposely sat on Izaya's lap (not that he'd complain) leaning in to his chest. Izaya slipped his arms around Naruto's small frame and rested his head in his shoulder. The picture was taken with twin genuine smiles. Izaya wrote down what he wanted on Naruto, the same went for Naruto though it was messy and miss spelled. They waited five minutes for it to develop then a few more to have them fitted in to the lockets and engraved with the messages. The red faced sales lady handed over the lockets which Izaya took quickly. He handed Naruto his which read, _I will forever be by your side. You are my fix, need, want. You're the sun in my dark world. I mean when I say, I love you! _Naruto's childish face redden after read the message. He placed the chain around his neck as Izaya read his. _You mean a lot to me, one of the few that cared about me from the start. I feel so many things when I'm near you, most of all safe in your arms. I hope you'll always be an important star in my sky._ Izaya thought he would cry from his words as he clutched the locket.

"_**Hey kit, I think he likes it. I new your smart but who new you were a romantic poet type" **_Kyu smirked playfully.

"_Go to hell, Kyu. I meant what I said."_ Naruto mumbled.

"_**I've been there already like a none stop party. But I got board came back and then got myself a brother. I had to grow up."**_

"_Your teasing me aren't you." _Kyu said nothing after that going to sleep.

They were heading out to the train station to go to Ikebukuro to have lunch.

(Ikebukuro)

The due walked down the street hand in hand. Izaya wasn't taking any more chances of some one stealing what was his. Naruto gazed around keeping an eye and ear out for Celty.

"Russian Sushi is up ahead." said Izaya pointing to a building a block away. Naruto's ear twitched then turned and yelled out as he sensed killing intent.

"Shizuo, hi!" Izaya turned seeing the brute with a half uprooted street sign.

"Shizu-chan I didn't see you there. Scare any one today." Shizuo squeezed the sign so tight the top half swung down loosely.

"Izaya stop acting like a prig to Shizuo." Shizuo didn't know what the word meant but none the less laughed his ass off seeing the shocked look his enemy's face.

"I didn't know you new words like that. This is the reason why I 'forget' you only six kit."

"Be nice, who's gonna be the bigger man here?" Naruto looked at the teens whom oozed hatred to each others.

"Sorry Naruto but I refuse to be nice to the flea."

"Same here. Lets eat lunch." Naruto shook his head and started to walk away. Izaya grabs Naruto's shoulder lightly, "where are you going? Don't wonder off."

"If you don't be nice I'm going home to Shinra and have lunch with him."

"Fine I'll play your game." Izaya whispered to the wicked crimson eyed boy, "Shizu-chan would you like to join us for sushi." Shizuo watched the vain bulge in Izaya's head.

"I would love to." Shizuo sporting a devious grin, swore he saw the vain explode.

(Russian Sushi)

People watched the trio with bulging eyes and jaws on the ground. Many ran away or were frozen to the spot. Izaya walked on Naruto's left frowning/smiling, leaving Shizuo to his right grinning the whole time like a serial murderer while Kyu chuckled evilly. Naruto kept looking back and forth between the two getting different vibes.

_**I commend you for thinking this scheme up, pedo's head looks like his heads gonna blow up. **_Kyu laughed as they came upon the Russian Sushi's establishment. There was a African man that could of easily been a giant with an thick Russian accent, he spoke in rough broken japanese.

"Come, eat sushi. Sushi very good, eat Russian Sushi." Naruto cowered behind the elders, Izaya grinned picking up his little love in his arms.

"Izaya AND Shizuo together? In the world coming to an end?" asked the Russian man.

"We're not together Simon!" Shizuo growled.

"I was kidding. You here to eat sushi, good. Who is that boy with red eyes, family?"

"No Simon a very good friend of…ours. I'm watching him Shinra. I promised Naruto lunch here, we happened across Shizu-chan whom of which I invited to join us."

"Well come, eat, eat! Enjoy little boy!" said Simon with a smile. The small group was lead to a booth with enough room to seat five comfortably. Izaya plopped his little sun down on the bench then quickly sat next to him, Shizuo sat on Naruto's other side with a respectable amount of room between them…unlike a certain someone.

Izaya ordered his usual ootaro along with several others for Naruto to try. Shizuo ordered a lot fully intending Izaya to pay for it all. Izaya hand fed Naruto as if he were a baby, the fox child didn't mind. The natural blonde sent his gaze around to the other people in his vision. The onlookers tried to be unobtrusive with their curious staring, their opinions of the terrifying teens slowly changing. The waiter walked over and carefully handed Izaya the bill. He frowned at the price then reluctantly handed the man a credit card before leaving the restaurant.

"Bye Simon the sushi was good." Naruto waved from mysteriously from his seat which was Shizuo's shoulders.

"Come back any time young friend." responded Simon waving back.

(Izaya's place, night time)

"Thanks again for the whole day Izaya."

"What did you like the most?" he asked sitting on his couch next to the fox child.

"Um, I can't decide between when you showed how much you cared when you saved me from that man. Or when you did a nice thing to Shizuo." Izaya put his arm around his drug.

"It was only fair you saved me from getting whacked by a street sign." he watched Naruto handle the locket with care. Naruto yawned as the elder got up.

"I'll prepare the bath for you, perhaps I'll join you." he winked as he sauntered to the bathroom.

_Did you here that Kyu?_ his other half was silent, probably asleep.

(Izaya pov)

I snuck up behind Naruto and snatched him up bringing him to the tub.

"I decided to join you but we're having a shower instead." I stripped to his plain crimson boxers as the blonde blushed.

"What's wrong? Nothing bad is gonna happen, I'll never be the cause of your pain." I said from my knees in front of Naruto. The young one nodded believing me, stripping as I ran the hot water and removed my own boxers. We stepped under the spray of hot water.

'I don't know if I can wait till he's older.' I thought washing myself.

"Need help washing your hair?" Naruto simply nodded. I sat in front of him with the shampoo. I started to massage the shampoo in his scalp, then motioned him to turn around. Naruto slipped on soap residue on the floor and fell in to my lap, I let out an "oof"

"Ah I-I'm sorry I-I-Izaya!" Naruto stuttered cutely.

"It's fine, relax. Nothing hurts. It's actually easier to wash you this way." I grinned, he blushed. I continued to wash and condition his lovely golden hair then flipped him around so he faced me.

"Tilt your head back." he did as I asked so I could rinse his hair. I wished Naruto wouldn't wiggle around so much, one wrong move and he wont be a virgin any longer and I wont have a head. Naruto moved again, I forced myself to silence a moan that almost came out. I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto felt something poke him by now.

"Eh, Izaya yo-your poking me." naturally turning in to a tomato, speak of myself.

"You'll be fine just…don't wiggle anymore than you already have." We finished our shower. I reached out for the towels on a shelf near my head. I tied a towel around my waist before wrapping Naruto in his own. We rubbed ourselves dry and got changed in to clean pajamas. Naruto left the bathroom so I can clean up and calm down. I five minutes later I suddenly started hearing mumbling and moaning from the living room. I slipped out to the noise in time to see him thrash around violently.

"No, please, NO! STOP!" I shook my rain cloud awake. His eyes snap open tears free flowing down his fear stricken face.

"Izaya!" Naruto launched in to me so hard I hit the floor grunting a little, "make them stop!"

"What, make what stop?" I asked concerned rubbing away his tears.

"The nightmares." he moaned in to my chest, I wrapped Naruto securely in my arms.

"Maybe sleeping with me will keep the nightmares at bay." I whispered to my self more than to him. He heard me anyway and whispered, "keep me safe." I carried him to my room and walked on to my bed then sat down. I placed him down on my right so I could pull the covers up over us. He quickly snuggled in to my side, in to my arms to protect him from the nightmares.

'This…boy, is like a harmful drug to me. I cant stay away. Little by little he alters me when he's around. How am I going to control myself in a few years? My addictions dose will increase year by year, perhaps minute by minute. I was hooked the moment I saw those powerful, hypnotic eyes. I burn by touching his skin. I'm an addict who's soothed when he's near by, I get overdosed by touch alone. I wanna destroy more then ever when he's away, he is the manufacturer and my drug. I wont let anyone get a taste, this intense drug belongs to me and me alone.' I fell in to slumbered softly and silently with him.

(Normal pov, Mon. morn.)

Izaya woke up early to get ready for school. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was blonde hair who was pleasantly silent. Izaya didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed and his drug. He sat up cradling Naruto gently to wake him because he had school too. The said fox child eyes fluttered open and smiled at his protector.

"Hey, you have to fulfill your promise starting today." Naruto nodded. They both stayed in bed for another five minutes. Eventually after a trip to the bathroom the duo got changed in to their school uniforms.

"Hold on I need to record this moment for me and your 'parents' mainly me." Izaya whispered the last bit. He whipped out his cell phone and snapped several photos.

"Well time to go." the raven said as he sent a picture of Naruto in his uniform to Shinra as he locked his front door. They swore they heard a young man in the distance yell, "KYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"


	5. Not as Bad as I Thought

Not As Bad As I Thought

(Raira Primary, Normal pov)

Naruto and Izaya walked hand in hand towards the Primary's building. The blonde started to slow down because his nerves were getting to him. There was some kids wandering around by the gate as well as older kids. Naruto was reminded of the treacherous kids from the village. He seriously thought about running away till Izaya pick him up balancing Naruto on his hip.

"What is it?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You were thinking about leaving Kit. You did promise. I know it feels like a waste of time, eventually you wont regret it." Izaya grinned sweetly(almost)as they stopped at the main gate. A lot of parents moved their kids away from the notorious Izaya Orihara. Naruto caught the eyes of many children. The one that caught the lone blonde was a brunet boy with honey colored eyes. The boy was leaning against wall fiddling with his yellow shoulder bag, he waved at Naruto.

"THERE'S MY SON!" Shinra ran over excited attempting to grab Naruto till Izaya danced out of the way stunning several people.

"That's so mean!" Shinra whined.

"Izaya…Shinra I'm sorry I hurt you." said Naruto reaching for his young guardian. The brown haired teen smiled taking 'son' in to hug, "I already forgave you."

3...2...1

"I could NEVER be mad at you cutie." Naruto was spun around several times, "you look so much cuter in person in uniform than in the picture."

"So you did get it. How did Celty take it?" Naruto was finally put down but was very dizzy.

"She was so happy. I had the picture printed out, it'll be framed later so it will be enjoyed for years to come." _I wont ever these people for granted. _A bell started to ring out among the people.

"Awww, I guess I'll see you later my 'baby' boy" Naruto's face matched his eyes.

"AHHH why would you say that! So embarrassing!" Shinra kept his hold on the wriggling child, there was a lot of giggling from other children. Izaya shook his head sympathetic.

"You know I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. It time for all of us to go to school. Here's your school bag. I'll meet you at the front door when the days over, I got to talk to you principal. See you later." Naruto was set on to his feet.

"I'll see you later too kit. Ja ne." the raven ruffled the blondes golden locks with a smile before both teens left for their school.

(Naruto pov)

I watched their backs as they went down the street to where their school was located. Gazing at the large building I walked to I sighed whispering, "I did promise."

"Promise what?" asked a curious voice. I turn to notice honey colored eyes a little to close for comfort. I stumble back griping my orange bag, "Who are you?" He grinned crazily and pointed to him self.

"I'm the fantastic Masaomi Kida. Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." I said feeling exhausted already none the less I put up my happy 'mask'. 'Reminds me of Shinra. Now I know how Celty feels.'

"Lets go or we will be late!" Masaomi said happy grabbing my wrist forcing me to run with him up the side walk in through the doors. I made mental notes of all the signs and numbers of the rooms we passed. I guess it was a good idea I studied the ninjas back then. Masaomi and I walked down a hall slightly crowded with a few teachers next to their rooms.

"Our teacher mentioned we're getting a new kid for our class it has to be you." Masaomi lead me to his teacher.

"Hey teach this is Naruto Uzumaki he's new, is he in our class?" the brunet barked.

She looked at the roll book for a few moments then smiled.

"Yes, Masaomi. Welcome to our class Naruto. Can you show Naruto to his seat it's the corner seat by the window." Masaomi did a mock salute and took my hand to drag me to my desk. I had to admit I liked window seats near the back of the room.

"Are your hair and eyes natural?" Masaomi asked sitting on my desk.

"Yea, I'm told I look exactly like my father except for my eyes."

"I wish my hair is blonde, maybe when I'm older I'll dye it. Anyway isn't he a little young and he looks nothing like you?" he asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Shinra isn't my real father. My birth parents died shortly after I was born," Kyu mumbled several apologies. "Shinra is my guardian till gets older then he's gonna adopt as his kid." I didn't mention Celty, I was asked by her earlier not tell anyone. To keep her a secret. So I couldn't say my new mom is the legendary Dark Rider. People would call me a liar or I'm just being a child.

"Did he give you that?" Masaomi pointed to my locket.

"No, Izaya gave this to me Sunday when we went to Sunshine's amusement park, I got him one too." I said showing him the picture(not the message)he nodded at my response.

"So your new around here?" his question was more like a statement.

"I moved here last week-"

"What a coincidence I'm new in the area too. Wanna be friends? I'm a fun and awesome guy to be around."

"Ah sure, that's one of the reasons I'm here" I hope he doesn't end up betraying me later other wise I'll swear off making friends my age. I don't wanna resort to acting like a cold bastard for no reason, it doesn't really suit me, not to mention Celty would kill me. He got excited like a wish got granted. Eventually class got started. We were a row apart and Masaomi was two seats ahead of my end corner seat. The teacher handed out papers to me so my guardians can sign them. I looked out the window as she handed out over a dozen more items. I felt uncomfortable in this room full of kids that made the room smaller than it was. Half the class either had black hair or brown hair and dark eyes. I was an outcast already. Like the sun poking through storm clouds. The day crept by, the students kept staring me well actually my hair and the few that saw my eyes. We were taught simple math as well as spelling small words. A low tone beep signaled that it was time for the first years lunch and recess. My stomach growled I don't have money for lunch, maybe I was given some thing? I pawed through my bag as Masaomi meandered over. "Lets eat together. I can share my lunch with ya if you don't have anything."

"I don't think that will be necessary Masaomi. Thank you for the offer." I said with a true smile pulling out a box lunch with a note attached. _I made this for you with lots of love, I hope you enjoy it. Love Daddy & Mommy. _I smiled, my heart swelled from the note and Masaomi's kindness.

"Lets go find a place to eat Masaomi." my new friend grinned again leading us out of the classroom.

(Outside, Normal pov)

The blonde and wanna be blonde sat under a shady tree to eat.

"What do you have?" the honey eyed boy looked at his lunch.

"It's pretty basic. A few rice balls, pieces of fried fish, and a orange. And you?"

"Well I hope its edible. Shinra is an okay cook sometimes(and Celty cant cook at all unless she has help)," Naruto pulls off the lid apprehensively "oh! Its fried chicken, with plain rice, raw vegetables, and a fruit cup. He must of prepared this last night." The fox boy ate a piece of chicken carefully, a pair of honey eyes watch him thinking he would keel over.

"Its cooked and tastes good." grinned Naruto.

"Where did you originally come from?" asked Masaomi.

"Ah, a small village in the middle of no where far away."

"Then…how did you get here?"

"Shinra was visiting a cousin whom was injured in an accident. I was in the hospital at the time, for no reason he kept visiting me in my room out of no where. Before he left since Shinra knew I had no parents he asked me if I wanted to move in with him. I had no life there, no idea who my parents were or family, no reason to stay."

"What about friends?"

"I had none. I had no friends before I came to the city. You're the first real friend I have that's my age." Masaomi frowned as he took in all the information he was given. Then he put his hand on his crimson eyed friends shoulder.

"I'm proud to be one of your friends and I mean it. I also came from a no where town but I had to leave behind my best friend. I wanted to kidnap him to bring him with me." the brunet laughed. They put away their lunchboxes and stood up stretching them selves out. There were other kids running around the yard yelling and laughing.

"Who are the other people you made friends with?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you Masaomi?" Naruto asked leaning against the tree they ate under smirking.

"What's wrong with that? Asking questions make you smarter. Not only will people love me for my amazing looks, I'll be admired for my genius." Naruto started laughing as the brunet twirled around.

"Okay, okay. I became friends a few of Shinra's friends. There's Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara, and I think a guy named Kyohei though I only met him once. Izaya knows him so I guess they have classes together."

"What a liar." the two friends look up at a three boys.

'Are they bullies, really? How cliché.' Naruto thought sighing.

"What's up?" Masaomi asked.

"Blondie there. Saying he's friends with people like Orihara and Heiwajima, they're dangerous." a tall boy with short hair pointed out, the other two had their arms crossed.

"Not really, you just have to know how to talk to them and not piss them off. Besides they don't go after children they more or less go after each other. Not other people unless you piss them off." Naruto said straightened his stance. One of the bullies whispered to the leader then glared at the blonde.

"What's with your eyes are you related to Orihara?"

"No, I just moved here." Naruto said board but wary.

"So your just a freak. Weird hair and even weirder eyes, like a demon from a story," Naruto flinched and Kyu growled "look he even has claws, fangs and pointed ears! He is a demon!" getting the attention of other kids.

"Hey guys lets just chill out. Every things cool." said Masaomi putting himself in the middle of the situation.

"Your this demons friend? You've been brain washed!" yelled the leader.

"Just leave us alone, I've done nothing to you." Naruto barked moving to Masaomi's side.

"We've done nothing." the brunet tossed his hand Naruto's shoulder.

"So you would choose to be with a demon then humans?" the leader hissed getting in the honey eyed's face.

"Back off and leave us be." Naruto growled glaring at group.

"I'd rather be friends with a so called demon real or not then rotten jerks."

"Why you lit-" The bell sounded cutting them off signaling kids to go back to class.

"Demon lover" one of the 'backers' spat before their group ran in side. Naruto and Masaomi had blushed slightly at the mean comment.

"Well lets go in Demon." said Masaomi with a goofy smirk which got Naruto to use his trademark fox grin showing off his fangs.

"Quite right Human." the duo ran in laughing to finish the day.

The rest of the day went relatively quickly after that. The bullies were in a different class, the boys just need to avoid them. All the students filed out of the building when end of the day bell went off. Naruto sat on the steps waiting for Shinra.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you leaving?" Masaomi questioned.

"I have to wait here, Shinra has to talk to the principal. Where's your parents."

"I can get home by my self. I live near by." he responded sitting next to Naruto. A couple minutes later Shinra arrived.

"Hey Naruto how's your first day?" Shinra was glowing with excitement.

"I made a new friend. This is Masaomi and this is my sort of dad." Naruto gestured to said friend and said father 'figure'. The brunet smiled saying hello.

"I'm so proud that you already made a friend!" the teen gushed pulling the blonde in to a bear hug.

"Nice to meet you Masaomi I'm Naruto's proud daddy." he added releasing his son and shaking other boys hand.

"Don't you have a principal to speak with?" said the Kit slightly annoyed.

"Right, right be back in a few." the boys watch Shinra run in side. Naruto shakes his head while the honey eyed one patted his back. Naruto's ears twitch causing him to run toward the gate grinning like a mad man.

"!" a blue streak flew by.

"Hi Izaya, hi Shizuo." the streak came back as Masaomi came over.

"Naruto how wa-" Naruto launched at dark haired teen knocking him down before a telephone pole took him out.

"Naruto a-are you ok?" Masaomi sputtered when a shadow towered over him.

"What are you still doing here? Didn't your school let out like…seven minutes ago?" Shizuo asked lifting the blonde in the air in front of him self like nothing happened three seconds ago.

"Shinra's talking to the principal undoubtedly about him being my legal guardian, he wanted me to stay behind and wait for him." he answered dangling from his captor. The blonde laughed at the expression on his young friends face.

"I wonder what those guys would say if they stayed behind."

"Tell me about, hey Shizuo if your gonna hold me do it properly Shinra will get mad if you ruin my uniform." the fake blonde blinked.

"For crying out loud Shizu-chan he wants this!" Izaya snatched his kit then place him on Shizuo's shoulders.

"Who's this Naruto?" he asked rolling his head to the side.

"That's my new friend Masaomi and the already famous Shizuo and Izaya standing side by side. These guys aren't as bad as everyone thinks."

"We are Naruto. We cant help but cooperate around you and I don't want you mad at me," Izaya said give Masaomi a good look over "Besides I am gonna try to be the Bigger Man." grinning evilly at the now fuming chocolate eyed teen.

"Izaya… Shizuo! You better not try anything with my son on your shoulders!" Shinra scolded, Shizuo growled regardless he put his fists down but moved away from his enemy.

"Shizuo don't move!" the teen froze up, as the blondes guardian whipped out his phone, "smiles you two!" Naruto put his hands on his 'rides' head then rested his own on his little hands. Shizuo sighed as he readjusted his purple tinted sunglasses then smiled a cocky smile see Izaya frown. A soft click went off.

"I'll send you a copy when I print this out later."

"You don't have to do that just send it to my phone."

"Eh, after what happened to your last three phones?" Shizuo remembered upon angrily destroying his phones he would loose every thing on them.

"Do it your way then." letting Naruto down.

"Ah, Masaomi right? Would you mind being in a picture with Naruto?"

"Not at all!" Masaomi said energetically slinging an arm around the said blondes neck. Both boys beamed wildly at the camera. The click came again, "I'll give ya a copy at school tomorrow."

"Time to go home, mom misses you."

"See ya later then Naruto." the young brunet skipped off with a final wave at the corner.

"I have to go too I'm… getting visitors at my home." Izaya said almost as if the words them selves caused him pain.

"Your family's stopping by?" Shinra asked.

"No just my sisters. But if I get home first I can lock them out ta, ta." Izaya scampered off as well.

Eventually the father and son make it home saying goodbye to Shizuo on the way. The second the front door opened Naruto was pulled in to a smothering hug from Celty.

'I missed you so much! I'm happy ok©. Izaya didn't do anything…disgusting did he?' Celty asked, she just wanted to be sure.

"No, no of course not! He kept me safe, he protected me from a pervert at Sunshine." Naruto said waving his arms enthusiastically.

"Celty our son made a friend already! This is him." Shinra said loudly from the computer preparing the pictures for printing.

'He's a cute boy.'

"Yea and he sucks away peoples energy like Shinra."

'Ha, ha, ha. A lot children are like that, even you.' Naruto nodded.

"Oh you guys or Shinra has to sign these. Thanks for the lunch I was worried for a moment I was gonna go hungry. Masaomi offered to share his lunch if I didn't have one." Naruto added pulling out slightly wrinkled papers out of his bag and putting them on the computer desk.

"How kind of him. I'll have lunch ready for you every day. As for the papers they will be signed and in your bag tomorrow as well as the picture for your friend." said Shinra.

The young blondes friendship has grown stronger in only a few days but also stronger hate toward him.

(Thursday, end of school day)

"Hell yeah time to go home!" Masaomi yelled only to get scolded by a teacher but laughed it off.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, go on with out me." said Naruto apologetically.

"Alright ya see my awesomeness tomorrow buddy." he flaunted himself out the door. Naruto walk to the bathroom then decided to hurry cause Shizuo or Izaya is gonna walk him home.

"Don't want to make either of them wait to long."

(Outside, Masaomi pov)

"Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm." I hummed on my way out the main doors.

"Hey Demon lover, where's your freak?"

"You don't need to concern your self, cowardly leader." I said turning slightly.

"I'm no coward." said the leader.

"Sure, you are coming after me when the "Demon" isn't around. So what's gonna happen here?"

(Naruto pov)

'What's all the yelling about?' I went to the window and opened it. Those bastards, two of those creeps were hold Masaomi's arms while the leader hit him. There was blood in the air, there was about to be more. I climbed out the window on the ground and charged at the attacker.

(Normal pov)

Naruto tackled the leader then punched him in the face.

"You damn coward, you make me sick!" the enraged fox boy snarled. The other children let go of their original victim. Naruto fought the three guys with little resistance and protected Masaomi from further harm.

_**Calm down Kit you could do serious damage.**_ the blondes foot connected to a chest.

_I don't care! Damn them!_ The bullies started to look the same and a shade of red.

_**Keep this up and they'll DIE! **_Naruto froze, the biggest one got up and went after him splitting his lip. Even with the hit the fox child didn't go down. Anger renewed, he attacked.

"Whoa!" Naruto and the other child were lifted in the air and away from each other.

"What on earth is going on Kit?" Izaya demanded holding him.

"I would like to know too, who's this?" Shizuo questioned dangling the other.

"They bullied Masaomi and I. Calling me a liar and disrespecting you three and they called me a demon so I fought like one to protect Masaomi."

"Thank you Naruto you're the best. How's the lip?" said the brunet sitting up with a groan.

"Better then you apparently, which is?" Naruto twisted out Izaya's grip.

"I'll live but them." one was out cold, two was crying silently holding his face, the third had a bruised eye. Over all the boys were banged up.

"I guess you believe me now when I say their my friends." Naruto spat.

"Its only right that a Demon would be friends with other dangerous people."

"Calm down! What are we going to do?" Shizuo wondered looking at the other two.

"There's probably some one in the school still." said Masaomi now standing leaning against Naruto.

"I guess I'll go. I don't need to tell you to watch them Shizu-chan."

"I told don't call me that!" Izaya ran around the school.

A few people with Izaya came out minutes later. Shizuo held no one anymore he was sitting with Naruto and Masaomi on his lap putting his phone away in his chest pocket.

"Who was the cause here?" the principal stated. All conscious bullies pointed at Naruto who paid them no mind. The teacher checked the injuries as a roar sounded near by.

"I'm here! What happened?" Shinra ran over worried with a first aid kit.

"Mr. Kishitani your charge was fighting with these boys." Shinra dropped next to Naruto.

"They ganged up on Masaomi, I was defending him! They started everything-"

"That doesn't give you the right to hit them. You should of told me or a teacher."

"Why, adults never believe what I say any other time why would this be any different?"

"Regardless there's only one option-"

"You cant mean…" Izaya began.

"Not that this is your business Mr. Orihara nor you Mr. Heiwajima, he needs to be expelled. The parents will want nothing less."

"What about them!" Izaya shouted.

"Naruto beat up three people to the point they can barely stand. Bruises are forming already. They will be suspended-"

"What if they go after Masaomi again?" Naruto asked staring in the principal black eyes. "I'll have his teacher keep an eye on him. Mr. Kishitani you'll need to find an alternative way to teach your charge, he's not welcome here any longer."

"Fine." Shinra found his sons bag near by and dug out a text book, "here's your book back. Lets go Naruto, we can give you a ride home if you want it Masaomi. I recommend it." Masaomi nodded muttering thank you. They walked off with the two teens as well. Izaya and Shizuo said their goodbyes then split up when they reached the street. Celty waited for them with a pre-made side car at the ready.

"Hi Celty." said Naruto tired. The crimson eyed helped the honey eyed one in to the side car till they were both in.

"Were giving Masaomi a ride home, Celty he got hurt." Celty nodded.

'Tell me the way and we'll be there in no time.'

Masaomi told her the way, Shinra escorted him to his door to tell his parents what happened. After that lapse in time they were on their way home.

'What do you mean they expelled him!' Celty's screen shook in Shinra's face.

"Masaomi was being attack so I saved him. I admit now I went over board, I don't regret it though." Naruto sat on the couch touching his newly healed lip.

"You'll just be home schooled via internet. Celty can help you too and we can teach you things that regular school cant. It'll be more fun to learn at home."

"So your saying that I'll learn some of your talents and learn skills from Celty like riding a motorcycle maybe?"

"I don't see why not, I can teach you things in the medical field." Shinra sat down next his son.

'I'll teach you to ride, not till your older. But if you want that you have to pass all your studies."

_**I'll keep teaching you to fight as well as some ninjutsu and self control.**_

_I'm not gonna be a ninja._

_**So what you'll have an upper hand. People are probably gonna go after you. You got a reputation now, right up there with the muscle head and Pedo Pete. You probably will get a nick name too.**_

'Naruto? What's he telling you?' Celty and Shinra watched expectantly.

"Just that after today I'll be infamous. He'll teach me to fight and how to control my self better." Celty new there was some thing else.

'And?'

"He's gonna teach me ninjutsu from my old village. So I don't get hurt when I'm alone!"

"Your from a ninja village? You had some thing to do with those kids in the store! How did you do that!" Shinra got excited. Naruto made a cross with his fingers. The teen looked around, a question mark floating over his head. The blondes bedroom door opened and walked out was Kyu's grown up clone with longer red hair wearing loose fitting clothes, fox ears, and all nine tails. Two more twin blondes walked out. Kyu took out the clones in a savage manner, "you couldn't just dispel them."

"**Yo." **he said after he shrugged.

"Who are you?" Shinra asked circling Kyu. Celty walked over watching a grin sneak on to his face.

'Your Kyu aren't you? You got Naruto to the city.'

"**Your right dullahan, I am glad you chose to take care of my brother. I'll be teaching Naruto moves and techniques he'll be safe. No one will get hurt nor will there be any scenes, so no destruction or police. He will learn it all in his mindscape."**

"I'll be meditating a lot, it'll be after my lessons."

"**I have dibs on him for the rest of today." **Kyu said sing song like, he blurred by Shinra snagging Naruto then jetted in to the blondes room. As the door closed an evil deep laugh leaked out. Celty flopped on to the couch lying down feeling quite worn out.

"Well every thing will turns out fine so he'll get in to Raira Academy without problems. I gonna sign Naruto up for online classes." the dullahan simply waved him off.

'Things are going to get harder.'


	6. HE'S BAAAAACK!

sorry i haven't added in a looooong time. i got a new job and its taking a lot of my time im adding a new story Trandsend the Genuine a naruto vampire knight crossover. tell me if i should continue, if so who should naruto pair up with? Naruto+Kaname or Naruto+Zero OR all three=^_^=.

He's BAAAAACK

(Normal pov, 10 years later)

A blonde teen waltzes down to the station through the crowd. A black haired boy cowers against a pillar. *Bzzt, bzzt* The teen looked at his phones message.

Hey are you in Ikebukuro yet? = ?

Yea, I'm in the station still. = MR

You want me to meet up with you or wait till school? = ?

I don't want you to go out of your way! = MR

Don't worry about that J. I see ya soon! =?

How will I recognize you? = MR

Ha, ha! You'll know when I'm there. Just keep an eye and ear out. = ?

"Mikado! What's up!" Mikado look up and smiled.

"Masaomi is that really you?" Masaomi appeared horrified clutching his heart.

"I'll give you three choices. 1 Masaomi Kida, 2 Masaomi Kida, or 3 Masaomi Kida!"

"It is you! You do the same lame jokes in the chat room! You really are him!" Mikado exclaimed excitedly.

"You do realize that was an insult. Any who, lets get to the street." the blonde sighed walking off.

"Ok. When did you dye your hair and why? You weren't like this in that picture you sent me a while a go." the raven asked weaving past people.

"That was a slightly old picture, I dyed it months ago when I had time. Remember my friend I told you about? Naruto had the best shade of blonde I ever saw. I tried to get that shade but alas it was not meant to be. You just cant get that perfect golden color out of a bottle."

"Yea, your only friend then and the one who beat up those bullies. Did he have any fear?"

"I don't think he did. I never got a chance to tell him how sorry I was that he got expelled." the teens squinted as they stepped out of the tunnel in to the light.

"You never saw him after that?" Mikado thought that was weird.

"Nope, strange huh. I couldn't find his house or phone number. He just vanished. Outta my life, I don't even know if he's still here in the city." the faux blonde sounded like a old man reminiscing about his past.

"What kind of color gangs here? Are they active?" those sapphire eyes sensed it hurt Masaomi to continue with the conversation so he adverted. The blonde looked grateful for the diversion.

"Well the color gangs aren't really doing any thing. They are all laying low now especially after the fight. There is a new gang called the Dollars."

"What are the like?" Mikado asked.

"Not sure, they don't run around doing anything. But there are dangerous people you need to stay away from. The first one is…ME! Hey where you going?" Mikado walked away.

"Don't ruin our reunion with nonsense." Masaomi jumped in front of him as the raven looked around.

"Sorry, sorry. Don't get on the wrong side a guy named Shizuo Heiwajima, he's insanely strong. He's a tall, wears sun glasses, and smokes. Oh he's also has fake blonde hair. There's also Simon who works at a place called Russian Sushi, we'll check that place out some time. He's a calm person in general but he's one of the two that can make Shizuo stop fighting. Dude you must avoid Izaya Orihara! Never go near him or seek him out." Masaomi explained.

"Why he's that violent?" once again Mikado gazed around.

"Noo, more like unstable. He wasn't like that when I first met him, his sanity went down hill fast when Naruto disappeared. _Sick freak._ There's Erika and Walker their a strange pair but kind and will have your back in a pinch, if they like ya. Kadota is also a good guy next time we see them I'll introduce you."

"Anyone else?" Mikado looked around again.

"What are you looking for? Hot girls? If that's the case-" Masaomi said coming to a halt in front of his best friend.

"No that's not it. Any other dangerous people?" the blue eyed teen rolled his eyes nearly walking in to him.

"Well…no one really knows his real name or clear on how he looks. He attacks several people from the shadows already like rapists, muggers people like that."

"He doesn't sound so bad. Never attacked during the day?"

"He has, but he didn't take off his helmet. His name the city gave him is The Demon of Ikebukuro. He rides around on a bad ass motorcycle."

"Really? How old is this guy?" Masaomi was about to answer when a deafening roar went off.

"I'LL KILL YOU FLEA! IIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAA!" a blonde man dressed as a bartender was throwing heavy large objects. All the while the raven haired man in black dodged each item.

"It wasn't my fault! So I'm blaming you for the loss of what was mine." Izaya said calmly with a demented grin holding his switch blade out.

"You're the reason Naruto's gone, your to blame, he was never yours! Your death will be painful." heaving a street sign from the cement side walk.

"Oh no, Mikado we have to run come on!" Masaomi yelled, they took off. People ran and screamed around the teens, a metal street sign scraped the ground tripping up the fake blonde. Mikado turned back for his friend to help him up.

"STOP MOVING FLEA!" A large vending machine flew passed the intended target toward the teens. Mikado tried to pull up his friend as Masaomi tried to push him away.

VROOM! A crimson-black bike stopped in front of the teens. The black and orange clad biker jumped off and put his hands out effectively ceasing the motion of the flying machine. The two teens stared at the biker astonished. They were just talking about him, he got curious looks all around. Mikado caught whispers saying "The Demon" "The Demon of Ikebukuro" as the mysterious person faced the childish men. Mikado saw a crazy design of a fox with nine fiery tails around it on 'The Demons' back.

"You cant grow up can you?" then the biker turned to help up Masaomi, "and you! Do I always have to save your ass from petty fights?" honey eyes were filled with confusion like everyone else. The biker sighed and took off his crimson fox eared helmet. What was uncovered was golden blonde hair, crimson eyes, whiskered cheeks, and a shit eating grin.

"NARUTO!" screamed three pairs of voices. Masaomi gave his missing friend a spine splintering hug, Naruto did the same back.

"Where the hell were you?" Masaomi said a little to happy and having a hard time letting him go.

"Despite his happy go lucky personality Shinra is one hell of a slave driver! He wouldn't let me leave the house until ALL my lessons for the day were complete perfectly. Mom was an insane teacher as well, I took off for a few months to do stuff on my own. I also learned to cook cause I like food that's cooked properly. Is that the friend you had to leave behind years ago? And you dyed your hair!" Naruto rambled excited.

"Yea this is Mikado though I'm surprised you remembered. I told you once, ten years ago. Wait you never said any thing about a mom, Shinra's married?" Masaomi let go pulling at his hair surprised.

"No, he wishes. With all your questions then you didn't ask that one." Naruto laughed, "Nice to meet you Mikado, _offline._" Mikado's eyes widened, he never gave a hint of his real name or appearance and he guessed online.

"Kit, I missed your cute face!" Izaya yelled cuddling the blonde from behind.

"Izaya! Its been a long time. Wait!" Naruto pushed the raven off, "what the HELL was your excuse? You could of came and visited when ever yo-" he was forced in to a shock induced silenced by Izaya's lips. As was everyone else. The insane ravens arms wound them selves Naruto's waist holding him close. Izaya pulled away delighted by his drugs red face and for a perfect chance.

"Your not cute…your sexy! You taste just how I thought you would! You don't know how agonizing it was to wait till you are a proper age." Naruto was shaking, "what the hell! After all this time you do that!" Shizuo punched Izaya while he was day dreaming, the fox teen made no move to stop him.

"Hey. Sweet bike what model is it?" Shizuo asked calm again.

"Hi Shizuo, I guess asking how you've been would be a dumb questioned. It's a 2012 Harley Davidson Road Glide. I made some modifications on it myself." Naruto smirked hugging the strong man.

"Naruto, you're the Demon of Ikebukuro?" Mikado asked bewildered.

"Yea…Masaomi remember our old friends back in Primary. They helped me…in a way…get to were I am today." said Naruto creeping back over to the teens.

"I sure do Demon." Masaomi laughed. Izaya rose to his knees gently catching the fox eyed's hand.

"What?" his voice was sounded tired despite how bright his eyes were, they always shown brighter the more energy he had.

"I'm sorry Naruto," everyone gasped hearing an apology from Izaya and Shizuo looked as if he might faint "I really am. Shinra and Celty banned me from the apartment while you were studying. I would get a report every now and again on how you are, pictures too." the ravens hair fell over his eyes as he talked sadly.

"That type of thing never stopped you before, like Ikebukuro, your banned from here." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I tried to sneak in several times," a dirty old man expression crossed his face.

"Let me guess, at night? Which would explain why I'd wake up in the middle of the night feeling some thing perverse in the air and my bed room window wide open." Mikado and Masaomi look at each other.

"Lets forget this, alright. I'm getting a head ache." Izaya still holding on to the blondes hand stood up and kissed Naruto's temple. Naruto sigh heavily.

"I have a question for you Kit."


	7. Together

**Sorry my job has me working insane hours so I'm never on heres to the new chapters! If you read TTGP dont forget to check the poll for for potential partner for our lovable blonde.**

Together

"I have a question for you Kit."

"I'm not marrying you." Izaya laughed sending chills down everyone's spines.

"Ha, ha, ha. That matter can wait for now. I was going to ask if you still carry my love." The blonde unbuttoned the neck strap and unzipped his jacket. The gold tone locket glittered in the light.

"I looked at everyday when I wake and when I go to sleep." a genuine loving smile graced Izaya's face as he stood, that action scared the others more than the apology did. The Izaya that Masaomi saw before him was the very same that he met ten years ago. Even though Naruto's back in everyone's lives the past years cant be rewritten or forgotten. 'That bastard ruined my life and Saki's' the young faux blonde thought viciously 'why couldn't you return sooner Naruto.' The biker felt the negative vibes coming off his old friend and he was concerned with the hurt that shown in the depths of Masaomi's eyes. 'I've been away far to long. I wonder if he'll answer me if I asked if something happened.' the true blonde thought with a frown.

"What's up love, 'things' can happen if you space out. I can make you 'happy' if you upset about something." said the elder raven smile mischievously while he stroked Naruto's whiskered cheek slowly with his long fingers. Naruto momentarily forgot everything and leaned in to Izaya's hand. A snort came from someone, Naruto regained his senses and backed up, shaking his head cursing his weakness.

"What was that?" Masaomi asked with a funny grin plastered on his face. The fox teen turned away childishly.

"Its okay, that's his…special spot…he looooooves when I caress his lovely whiskers." said the perpetrator of the incident hugging himself.

"Anyway who are you? Your some one I don't know?" Izaya asked circling Mikado.

Masaomi slide between them, "he's no one you need to know." Naruto and Mikado gave him a weird look.

"That's rude Masaomi. I guess I'm a little rude, I'm Izaya Orihara." said the informer holding out his hand.

"I'm Mikado Ryugamine." Izaya takes his hand, "sounds like an AC." Naruto punched his arm.

"Lets pretend that never happened. I'm just happy I'm gonna be back in school with friends."

"What class are gonna be in did ya get the letter from Raira?" Masaomi asked. Naruto scratched his head, "Um, I think it was class 1-A-"

"That's great your in my class with Mikado and I. Woo!" the honey eyed boy latched on to both of his friends around their necks. Izaya frowned angrily at the scene before him. 'That little bastard, did he forget what I can do. Does he think I'm not going to do anything because Naruto's protecting his back. He is sorely mistaken.' Shizuo eyed his enemy carefully till his phone rang.

"Have to leave Shizu-chan? Don't worry we'll play cat and mouse some other time."

"Breath Shizuo, breath. Don't break another phone just ignore him." Naruto motioned the bartender closer. He bent down to be at face level.

"Go to a happy place where your in control and there's no Izaya." Naruto whispered, Shizuo stood up to think about it.

"Watch out Shi-mmph." a clawed hand was slapped over the elder brunet mouth but quickly forgotten. He wrapped his drug in his arms again burying his face in the crook of Naruto's neck breathing in his very being. Naruto's attention was on Shizuo, watching him walk away in a daze imagining a perfect world without the flea with an uncharacteristic smile. The biker found himself engulfed in the shadow of the informer. Naruto was tall, sure he was close to his addict's height though off by a few inches. He had a thin lithe body and no baby fat. Izaya marveled feeling the subtle muscles in the blondes chest, back, and arms under his jacket.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school, he aint gonna let go any time soon." Naruto waved his new and old friends goodbye. Naruto realized what his precious person was doing as he held on.

"Izaya…are you feeling me up…and in plain view?"

"No, my dear I'm analyzing your beautiful body through touch. Though we can explore your temple back at my place. Share my bed, like we used to." said rusty eyed raven like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A temple eh? Shouldn't you be on you knees and praying?" Izaya couldn't help but grin at the remark.

"Well if you want I can clean your temple…without the use of water." licking Naruto's neck, moving his hands under Naruto's jacket, "or expand parts with my help."

"Hmm, do you like your dick attached to your body because if try to explore me like you want Celty would cut chibi Izaya off." Izaya squeezed Naruto's ass, pulling him even closer.

"There's nothing chibi about it remember. I'd show you but I'm not one for exposing my self in public but I'd more then happy to show you back home." his mouth brushing against Naruto's lips with every word he spoke. Naruto since he was little had a thing for Izaya. So it hurt that he didn't even leave any messages online or something.

"Why didn't you try harder, to reach me? You must not carry my love. Is this an act?" the blonde said turning his head away.

"I'm sorry, it seems that I broke my promise. I caused you pain." Izaya moved his hands to his loves back rubbing it.

"What are you going to do with me once you got what you wanted?" the raven used his long fingers to tilt Naruto's head up so their eyes would meet.

"I wouldn't throw you away if that's what your wondering. I'd keep you by my side forever, love you forever, marry you, have kids even if you want any. I'm serious, like my words in your locket. _I want you to want me._" Izaya worried when Naruto didn't move. When he did move it was to kiss Izaya's cheek so his response was to kiss the crimson eyed's forehead lovingly. Then Naruto started laughing about something which confused Izaya greatly.

"What is so amusing?" the raven cocked an eyebrow giving the blonde some breathing room in his arms.

"Nothing really. I was half expecting you to say the rest of the line in that song." the fox teen answered.

"Song? What song, I don't really listen to music."

"Its called _I want you to want me by Letters to Cleo_." Izaya was still confused which was evident in his eyes.

"You know…_I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I love you to love me. I beg you to beg me_… and so on after that." The elder grinned squeezing his kit, "sounds like a theme song for us.

"Good thing you didn't remind me of _Cruel to be Kind_, though I listened to it and thought of you a lot." Naruto leaned his forehead against his love interests shoulder.

"How does that one go?"

"Hmm, maybe you should find that out on your own."

The duo chatted till the sun sunk in to the back drop of the city. Naruto stretched his thin body out before moving over to his illegally parked bike in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Want a ride home? So you don't have to parkour it home." Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course, I would love a ride!" Izaya hopped on behind Naruto after he popped the seat up pulling a spare helmet out. The brunet pulled on the helmet reluctantly but couldn't wait to cuddle his love. The fox teen rolled out on the street then sped off to Shinjuku. Izaya ran his wandering hands under his loves t-shirt massaging his chest. Naruto groaned in his head concentrating on the road and the other vehicles while Izaya grinded against his ass. The blonde managed to pull in front of his addicts home without getting in a accident. His passenger continued to grind him feeling a growing problem from both ends, "must you?" The perpetrator pulled off both helmets and dragged his drug in to another kiss.

"You do relies that your not pushing me away or telling me to stop." Izaya 'chased' Naruto off his bike then practically dragged Naruto up to his place.

"Izaya I've got to get back-oof" the fox teen tripped on the door jam and landed against a wall.

"No you don't, at least not right now. Let it out." Izaya whispered seductively in his loves ear after pinning him to the wall. He pondered what Izaya meant as said man was nibbling his neck.

"Wait let WHAT out! What do you mean!" the younger yelped putting his hands against the elders chest.

"Your voice." the elder purred kissing Naruto again and was relived when he gave in kissing him back. Izaya groped the blondes crotch causing him to jump and gasp. The raven snaked his tongue in Naruto's open mouth. He also was amazed how fast his lover got the hang of everything. Izaya snuck his hand in Naruto's now undone pants and squeezed his erection. The crimson eyed teen moaned in to the elders mouth, Naruto was moved to the couch for more comfort.

"I didn't relies you were this good. Have you done this before?" Izaya asked pulling off his shirt and Naruto's.

"I've played around, he's(gasp)older…than me. He taught me a lot, AH…you know him." the brunet removed his lips from his loves nipple and loosened his grip.

"I'll bite, who is it?" the raven said resting his chin on Naruto's chest.

"You already bit me." Naruto laughed, "it was…"


End file.
